


Kick Some Ass (Cat Grant)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Comes Back, F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Protective Kara Danvers, Worried Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Cat Grant and her faithful assistant, Kara Danvers, get jumped by criminals. Will Kara keep her boss save?





	Kick Some Ass (Cat Grant)

Cat Grant was _not_  an unobservant person. Period. That is the first thing you need to know when you start working for her. She sees through everyone. When she wants to know something, she will find out.

That's why Kara Danvers was so interesting.

She tried so hard, but she never quite understood the girl. There was no arguing that she wasn't anything but good. Still, it would be nice to figure the girl out.

Why she was always so nice.

Why she wanted to become her assistant.

Why this past year, she had been disappearing without saying anything, and Cat Grant was gonna find out.

**\------**

It was late and already dark when Cat and her assistant came back from the meeting downtown.

Now you might say since she was Cat Grant, she would be driving back to the office, and, although she did go back to the office, she wasn't sitting in a car. Why not? Because the one time she asked someone who wasn't Kara to do it, it went wrong.

She was pretty pissed off because of it and now they were trying to get a cab, but the street was deserted.

"Come on Keira. Let's try the main road." They started walking through a suspicious looking ally.

"Ms. Grant? I don't think this a good way to walk to the road." Kara nervously said. Not that the superhero was scared for herself.

"Well it is the fasted way, so were going. Let's keep walking." She was just done talking, when a figure doomed out of the shadows.

"You know, you should have listened to her. It's not safe for someone like you to walk around this part of town so late." he said with a sickening smile, but that was about it with what you could see from him. His face was covered with a mask.

"His right. Very stupid from the two of you." A second one said who come from there right.

"But now that you're here, why don't you help us?" The third and last said from behind them. They pulled their guns.

Kara stood in front of her boss. "What do you want?"

"Revenge. You have stolen everything from us, 'Queen of all media'. Because of you my future was over." The thug said. 

The reporter racked her brain, but she could not figure out who he was. It might also had to do  something with the fact that Kara had taken the position in front of her, and she did not want the sweet assistant to get hurt because of something she did.

"Now we don't need to do anything irrational. We just wanna get to the main road." the assistant replied with a steady voice. 

"You picked the wrong company to work at. Now, you will suffer too."

A shot rang, but the bullet wasn't directed to Cat. It was directed to Kara, and on that moment, the hero knew everything would go down very badly.

Very, very badly.

She felt her boss behind her, her friend, the woman who would most likely not survive a bullet.

_Her identity is not worth someones life._

That was something she decided a long time ago.

_Her identity is not worth someones life._

She was a hero after all, and a life of an innocent against a secret, is no choice.

_Her identity is not worth someones life._

That was the last thing she could think of when the bullet bounced of her skin.

The guy who had shot looked at her in surprise, than at his gun, followed to the bullet on the ground and back to me.

"Kara." She heard Cat whisper, but she couldn't concentrate on that right now.

_Her identity is not worth someones life._

The phrase kept bouncing around in her skull. She made sure her boss was out of the line of fire and she started to fight these guys off, which was not hard.

_Her identity is not worth someones life._

\-----

As Cat saw her assistant fight of the gunman, her mind was making a checklist of everything she knew.

Had she suspected Kara to be Supergirl? She had once thought that Kara was Supergirl, but that was soon proved wrong, but Kara was Supergirl. The girl she could never see through, of course she couldn't. She is made of steel.

\-----

Kara called Alex and J'onn, and they made sure the criminals were behind locks and that they could never tell anyone about Supergirl's identity.

After about an hour of agents and questions, Kara finally has the change to talk to Cat.

"So... you're Supergirl. I should have figured it out. Looking back at it, it was so obvious.."

"Yeah, I'm Supergirl."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well, it's rather late, and I think we should go." Cat said as she was walking away. "And I expect my morning coffee when I come to the office tomorrow." She yelled back as an after thought.

Kara smiled to herself. She always knew that Cat had a big heart, this just proved it.

_Her identity is not worth someones life._

\-----

After Cat had told Kara that she could still work for her, she was smiling to herself. She could never lose her friend, and her being Supergirl, would never get her fired.

_Maybe she should start thinking about giving the girl a promotion._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
